Electronic devices, such as mobile phones, handheld game players, navigation devices and portable multi-media players, generally include vibrating motors for generating vibration feedback. For example, the vibrating motor may be used in a mobile phone for providing vibrating system feedback while receiving an incoming call, or used in a portable multi-media player for providing haptic feedback.
A startup time is an important performance indicator of the vibrating motor, which is defined as a time for the vibrating motor from starting up to entering a steady vibrating state or a maximum vibration state. The vibrating motor has a better response speed if the startup time thereof is shorter.
However, during a startup period, a driving signal provided to the vibrating motor may hinder the vibration of the vibrating motor in some instances, and this may results in that the vibrating motor cannot reach the steady vibrating state rapidly. Therefore, a vibration performance of the vibrating motor may be low.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a method for driving a vibrating motor to overcome the aforesaid problems.